A New Asset
by Chromed-Paisley
Summary: After being stranded on an island and coming clean about the lie Ciel has kept to himself for years, Lizzie and Ciel form a new bond and obsession with each other. They must find some way to keep their new found interest in each other a secret until the time of their marriage. They are still living in Ciel's world though which is filled with evils around every turn. CielxLizzy
1. Chapter 1

How did it come to this? Elizabeth sat huddled underneath their small wooden shelter as the rain beat down mercilessly. She watched Ciel as he stood on the shore staring out at the sea. She wouldn't have been surprised if he thought he was going to will the oceans with his own anger to bring a boat back them. His shirt was transparent and soaked. At the age of sixteen he was reaching almost the same height as Sebastian and many elderly family friends had mistakenly called him Vincent in the past few months. He was happy to have grown into the likeness of his father at least physically.

"Ciel, get back under the shelter. I can't have you dying of a cold or your asthma." Lizzie called out. She saw his shoulder's hunch and he turned to trudge back to her. She watched his tall form come closer and closer to her. Even being stranded on an island could not get him to walk at a speed above a saunter. He crouched his long form down and scooted in next to her, "Are you worried?" she asked softly. He shook his head and stretched out his long legs.

"Not in the least. Sebastian will find us soon." He stretched his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him even though he was drenched.

"Sebastian is going to find us?" She snorted.

"You lack confidence in my butler." She could hear the smirk growing on his face, "He's a Phantomhive butler Elizabeth."

"Yes, well we all have our limits." She pulled down at the hem of her slip. They had cut her once beautiful lavender dress with teal accents into a now shabby blanket. She never wanted to wear one of those dresses again. This was the second time her ridiculous outfit had almost drown her. Her wet curls were glued to her shoulders and back. She tilted her head to look up at Ciel. His eye was still fixed on the water. What if they did die here? Did he honestly think that Sebastian was just going show up at any moment with blankets and hot tea? As her mind began to race more and more she thought about how long she had loved him. Although most of it was mostly one sided and at times seemed to be a silly child's crush, now at the age of sixteen she saw her future with him. She had to be as close with him as she could be now or it may never happen. With a slight panic running down into her stomach she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head. Before he could ask her anything she pulled him down by his collar and began kissing him with need. He kissed her back but soon pulled his head away to look at her. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"Do you love me?"

"Elizabeth—"

"Do you—"

"Yes," He hissed as if this was a painful thing to admit.

"Then I need you to be honest with me now Ciel." With a swift motion she pulled the string nestled in the back of his hair causing his eyepatch to fall but immediately be replaced with his hand.

"What the hell are you doing Elizabeth?" She crawled on top of him and tried to pull his hand away. As they struggled she began to cry angrily.

"Show me Ciel. Dammit I want you to show me." She pulled and pushed but he was stronger than her in strength and will and she was reduced to pounding on his chest like a child, "I just want you to show me."

"Elizabeth this will ruin what you think of me and us and our future. I'm only trying to protect you." His voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't care," Her head flew up again to stare at his face, "I do not care Ciel, I want you to show me this instant." She smashed one of her fist into the ground next to them. As she looked into his showing eye she could what she thought was terror. He slowly let his hand slip down past he cheek to soon rest at his side. Elizabeth leaned forward examining the now exposed purple eye with a symbol she thought she knew in the center. She clasped his face in her hands and tried to piece together what all this meant. What was that symbol? Where had she seen it? In an instant she knew and her hand flew over her mouth to stifle a gasp, "Ciel what did you do?"

"I wanted to survive Elizabeth. I would not be here if I hadn't made that deal." His voice was unwavering.

"So you made a deal with a demon and that demon is Sebastian." She searched both his eyes for the first time and could see that even with both of them exposed she could not get a read on his emotions.

"Yes."

"What was the deal, Ciel?"

"To get revenge for my parents deaths and for my torture." Once again his voice was unchanged.

"And when it's done—"

"He will consume my soul."

"I won't have it." She murmured.

"I don't think you have a choice."

"So this future I have been told I could have with you was all a lie?"

"What did you want me to say, Lizzie? Stop making wedding arrangements I don't know if I will be alive, I don't think that would go over very well not to mention that I can't just go around telling people my butler is a demon." His voice rose slightly before he cleared his throat.

"I hate you." She murmured.

"Good, it's better that way Elizabeth." He could be so cold. Uncaring was his general emotion even in such poignant situations. She shoved him away and crawled out of the shelter, "Where are you going?" She turned around and glared into his marked eye.

"I'm getting away from you. Do not act like I need protecting, Ciel. You kept this from me because you like it that way. You've always enjoyed having your secret upper hand all to yourself. I know you are damaged beyond repair but we're not children anymore so at least learn to fake some compassion for others." Ciel had never heard her speak so directly. Elizabeth pushed her drenched hair back and stomped away. With every step she felt her shoes sinking deeper into the sand and mud. The wind whipped the water into her eyes and she had to shield her face to even keep them open. Where was she going to go? She could probably circle this death trap in fifteen minutes. It did not matter to her she just kept walking.

"Elizabeth stop." She could hear that Ciel's voice was just far enough away that she could ignore him and he would have to run to catch, "Would you kindly stop parading around in this down pour?" His voice was growing closer and before he would really begin to yell she turned around to face him. He too shielded his eyes with his hand until he was face to face with her. He tried to put his arms around her shoulders but she pushed him away.

"Get off of me!" Elizabeth yelled over the wind and thunder that had just erupted.

"You're being ridiculous. I told you that you didn't want to know!"

"You didn't want me to know Ciel," She screamed as the wind blew around them like a vacuum, "I'm tired of being your burden- your annoyance! I'm not going to come over and pretend I have any sort of significant meaning in your life anymore! I'm done—"

"I don't want you to be done—"

"Then what do you want? I'm not going to keep telling myself you love me Ciel Phantomhive because you don't. You're not capable of it- and it isn't your fault- but I can and I can't keep wasting it on you!" Her green eyes were turning red with amount of sand and dirt being thrown into them and her tears trying to push the invading forces out. She covered her face and then looked up at him.

"I don't want you to give up on me." He tried to take her hands but she pulled away once more.

"You're just saying these things, Ciel. There's no meaning behind them." She couldn't look at him anymore. His violet and blue eyes staring into her and through her. She didn't want to look into those eyes anymore. As hiccupping sobs escaped her throat she tried to turn away for the last time only to feel herself being spun around and kissed. Kissed with more energy and intensity than she thought was possible simply between lips. She placed her hands on his shirt and pulled him in closer before sliding her arms to the back of his neck and locking them there. Her need for air was fighting her need to be kept this close to him infinitely. His hands slid down her back and to the back of her thighs where he hoisted her up and began carrying her back to the shelter. It was probably the first time Elizabeth had seen or felt Ciel exert any sort of physical effort.

Elizabeth kept her face buried next to his cheek. It was surprisingly warm. Due to his cold demeanor she always imagined him and his touch to be icy as well. He placed her back on her feet and laid out what was left of her mangled dress for her to lay on. She crawled in and collapsed. She was drained in every way she could think possible. Ciel slowly lowered himself so he was hovering over her. He propped himself up on his elbows and entangled his hands into her hair. She brought her arms up again the rest on the back of his shoulders. There was nowhere else for her to look but his eyes now.

"I want to be with you." She whispered.

"You are with me." His lips were daring to smile but not quite yet.

"I want to be close to you."

"I don't think we could get much closer, Lizzie." He rested his forehead on hers as she persisted.

"Yes we can." She began pulling at his shirt but he stopped her. He laughed a little to himself.

"I think that you are very upset right now and that you are not thinking clearly." He tried to keep her from pulling his shirt up anymore but her hands were already on his bare stomach running madly over his skin.

"This is what I want."

"No I don't think so Lizzie." He was still amused by her.

"So you don't want me, then?"

"That is obviously not it. Of course—" His eyes fluttered momentarily as she began to pull on his belt and try to put her hand into his pants, "Of course I want you but I am not about to have sex with you after the emotional outburst—"

"Stop talking to me like I'm a client," She whispered in his ear and she could hear him inhale sharply, "If you want to make me happy then you will take me now." Her voice was low and she punctuated her statement by biting at his neck.

"Elizabeth—" His voice was breathy and tight as she rolled herself so she was on top of him straddling his hips tightly. She could feel him hard against her and knew she had already won the argument. Outside it was growing dark with the sky turning a deep crimson and purple hue. The last bit of sunlight reflected off of Ciel's flushed and frustrated face. She watched him intently as she ground herself down onto him. He was too masterful at hiding his expressions and the only response she could get out of him was a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth, "This is what will make you happy?" His voice was also low and husky. She nodded and before she could say anything else he had sat up straight and pulled her as close to his chest as he could. He began kissing her neck moved slowly down to her breasts while pulling the gathered fabric away and exposing her chest. His hands roamed up her dress and caressed her thighs softly. He pulled at her underwear gently and then rougher and harder until they ripped and he through them aside.

Elizabeth pulled back momentarily only to pull off his shirt and bite and kiss his shoulders. She leaned back more and yanked her slip over her head to leave her completely bare on top of him. He stared at her with a crooked smile and then flipped her onto her back. She tried to pull him down and keep him close to her again but he resisted and her response was a whimper.

"I want to see your beautiful face." He murmured as his hands traced down her sides and under her buttocks. His fingers ran under her thighs and soon found her already wet slit. He entered her slowly and she tilted her head back with a gasp. She wanted more and she looked at him almost angrily. He was smirking.

"Ciel." She gasped with her brows furrowed as he began to push his fingers deeper and harder with each movement of his arm.

"Yes?" The smirk had still not faded and she thought he might even laugh with enjoyment at her moans. She grabbed at his arm wanting more.

"This isn't enough." She whined. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Oh no?" He raised an eye brow. This is what he wanted, she thought, to hear her say it. To beg for him. That was fine with her because she wanted to say it too. She wanted to say dirty things to him, affect him in some way, and watch him come apart.

"Please Ciel." She watched his face change slightly and something lit up behind his eyes, "Please, I need you." She pulled him down close to her and watched as he slowly pulled off what remaining clothes he had. He lingered over her like an animal watching its prey.

"Ask me again." He murmured. He closed his eyes and ran his nose down the bridge of her own. As he opened his eyes his body was hovering over her only slightly. He was in perfect position to enter her at any moment. Elizabeth locked her eyes with his again and pushed his hair back to see his face fully.

"Please Ciel." Before she could finish saying his name he had slid into her and her throat exploded with a moan and shudder. She wrapped her legs tightly around him as he gently moved back in forth but in such a divine way. As he began to move deeper into her she pushed herself hard against him finally gaining some reaction. He moaned and gripped tightly at her legs.

"Lizzie." She had never heard his voice so vulnerable and deep. Elizabeth continued to move against him and his moans and curses grew more and more frequent until all she could hear was the resounding of her name over labored breathing. She was becoming greedy and wanted more control. She pushed him back and rolled over once more on top of him. He sat up and leaned against one of the shelter walls panting and reaching out for her body to be close to his. As she slid back into him she took his hands and pinned them behind his head. She watched his face scrunch and relax, his mouth open and close as he bit his lip to stifle the sounds he was making. She was addicted to his face and the way he'd squeeze his eyes shut and then squint them open to look at her again between grunts. Elizabeth felt changed as she let his hands down which then immediately found her back and breast. How would she go back home and pretend they had never done this? And that they would never make love again for a year and a half until their wedding? It would be impossible and the thought of this moment ending made her aware of the burning and growth of release in her stomach. She put her elbows on top of his shoulders as she began to grind and move hard trying to force him into new depths. The burning warmth grew and soon her body began to shake and convulse around him. Her voice fell as she tried to say his name between the other sounds leaving her mouth. As she looked at him she could see he was staring at her with a sort of wonder and amazement at seeing her come apart.

"You're so beautiful." He shuddered as he kissed her arms and chest. They had both stopped moving and thrashing about. Ciel touched her cheek lightly and gave her the same crooked smile as before, "Happy?"

"I will be."

"What else could you possibly want?" He laughed and groaned at the same time, leaning his head back against the wall. She began to circle her hips again and his mouth went slack.

"I don't believe you're finished."

"Elizabeth- that's out of the question." His words were left powerless as he bit his lip.

"Why don't you just let me do what I want?" She whispered and moved her hips faster. He watched her through his heavily lidded eyes. She could see in the slow changes of her movements what was affecting him the most. Her eyes watched as his shoulders began to stiffen and he had a slight twitch that flashed across his face.

"Fuck Lizzie." He moaned and groped at her chest.

"Young Master." Elizabeth immediately stopped her movements as Sebastian's voice rang out from across the island. Ciel's eyes flashed and he kissed her quickly before they through all of their clothes back on. She kicked her torn underwear underneath the edge of the shelter, handed Ciel his disgarded eye patch that had been laying on the ground, and followed Ciel out. Before they could start walking he spun around again and kissed her one last time. She would have begged him not to let go but Sebastian's voice interrupted them again. Ciel retied his eyepatch quickly.

"Lady Elizabeth and my Lord I'm glad to see you are safe." Sebastian stood as he always did with his hand on his chest and a smile on his face.

"Yes well, the storm hit us a for a while. What took you so long?" Ciel's voice was once again cold but Elizabeth stared at him through changed eyes. It was like there was a glow around him now. There was a new want and urge inside of her to be as close to him as often as possible. She didn't care anymore she was not going to deny herself what they had just had. She grabbed his hand as they headed toward the boat.

"Lady Elizabeth your brother has accompanied us to come retrieve you and he assured me that he has brought some of your most favorite dresses to replace the one you lost." Sebastian pulled boat as close to shore as possible. Elizabeth could feel the color draining in her face.

"My brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady Elizabeth, are you alright?" Elizabeth stared at herself in the mirror. She was back in one of those dresses. The kind that had nearly killed her twice. She turned to Sebastian and shook her head as the anxiety began to rise in the pit of her stomach.

"I can't wear this. I need to get out of this immediately." Her voice was becoming tight and frightened.

"Shall I get you another one of the dresses your brother brought with you?"

"No I want all those dresses burned. I need all straight dresses with no layers and no frills. None of those dresses anymore. In the meantime please get me a scissor or knife. Anything please." She waited as patiently as she could for Sebastian to return with a pair of scissors. He had her stand on a pedestal as he began to cut away the fabric. Being as skilled as he was the dress came out looking lovely. An A-line dress in maroon silk with a black bow around her corseted waist. It was much better this way, she thought.

"Shall I tell your brother that you will be ready to leave shortly, my Lady?" Sebastian stood up and discarded of the extra fabric.

"Yes, I will meet him at the carriage. Thank you." She felt sick. She didn't want to leave Ciel. She followed Sebastian out of the room and made her own way to Ciel's office. She tapped lightly on the doorway. His large office chair was faced away from her and toward the window.

"Come in." Even his voice now brought salivation to her mouth.

"I have to leave now, Ciel." She said quietly. He immediately jumped out of his chair and headed toward her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Tell your brother to leave without you." He laughed in a way she had never heard before and it made her stomach ache.

"I don't think my mother would like that. She's probably sick enough from our boating accident." Lizzie tried to laugh with him but it came out as a pathetic sigh.

"When are you coming back?" He murmured and sat down on his desk. He slid his hand down to hold hers. She sighed once more.

"I don't know. You're going to have work and mother's going to have me doing all sorts of events." Her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears. She held them back though.

"Elizabeth," There was scolding tone and she knew she couldn't fall apart now. That would be ridiculous, "We'll be together again soon." Ciel rubbed her hand encouragingly but she looked at him with her water stained eyes.

"It's different now."

"I know."

"I can't pretend it didn't happen."

"Well we can't have anyone find out either." He kissed her hand.

"I have to go," she went to pull away but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Kiss me, Lizzie." He laughed.

"No, if I kiss you I won't leave." She felt a tear run down her cheek. Ridiculous, she thought to herself.

"Don't cry, Lizzie." She didn't want him to talk anymore and she slammed her lips onto his before hurrying out of the room and down to her carriage. She climbed in and immediately told her brother she was tired and laid down to sleep. If she slept she might not cry.

Two Months Later

Ciel strolled up and down the garden anxiously. His sweat had nearly soaked through his white vest and light summer shirt. He kept pushing his hair back in annoyance. Honestly he could have been dressed much nicer but the thought of going back and looking for something else to wear was the last thing on his mind. It would be the first day in nearly two months since he had seen Elizabeth. They had been writing to each constantly but after the boat accident her mother had kept her at an arms length. Ciel had also been assigned to a job in Paris for a few weeks so that took up precious time he could have been spending with her. He felt at times like his mind was melting. Almost all of his free time was consumed with thinking about Elizabeth. He was infatuated with her and he played over and over again their sweet bliss of ravaging each other on that island. Sebastian poked fun at Ciel often for his day dreaming and the young man would blow into fits of rage at his butler who would continue to quietly snicker to himself. Sebastian had figured out for himself that Lady Elizabeth knew out about their deal. He had not elaborated to Ciel about feelings on the matter not that Ciel cared.

"My Lord, the Midford's carriage has just arrived." Sebastian called from the Veranda. Ciel waved his hand at him and began pacing more, "My Lord, were you aware her mother was coming with her?" Ciel stopped pacing as an angry heat began to rise on the back of his neck.

"Sebastian distract her mother and send Lizzie out here, that is an order." Ciel's voice rumbled as Sebastian bowed and went back into the Manor. Ciel now stood with his arms crossed hoping that Francis would let her daughter out of her sight for at least five minutes. His thoughts were interrupted by the speeding figure of a small blond bounding toward him. He allowed his face to split into a crooked grin and caught Elizabeth as she jumped into his arms. He held her firmly around his waist as she leaned back to look at him.

"I missed you." Her voice was like champagne bubbles tickling his nose. Lizzie's eyes reflected emerald against the noon sun and Ciel found himself lost.

"I've missed you too." She leaned in and kissed him deeply before he placed her gently back on the ground, "Now why is your mother here?" He asked with raised eyebrows. She looked at him puzzled.

"Ciel, do you not remember what today is?" He brushed a loose curl out of her eyes and looked her over. She wore a long, white, fitted dress with very small pink flower accents around her collar bone and ankles. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with a few ringlets falling out around her slender face.

"The day I get to have you back with him." He whispered as he kissed her again. She laughed and watched the door to the Manor out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, that and your party."

"What party?"

"You told me in your last letter that you had to have a party to consolidate your last business agreement. With the woman in Paris?" Shit. Ciel had completely forgotten that was also today. Soon the Phantomhive manor would be swarmed with other business men and their families. While in Paris Ciel had agreed to buy a warehouse from an old and rich widow. She had no use for the factory after her husband had passed and it was in a prime location to open up another candy market. This was not what he had had planned for their evening.

"Ciel, my darling boy how are you?" Sebastian had tried to keep Francis Midford distracted for as long as possible but she was head strong and not to be toyed with. She stood on the Veranda with her hands folded in her lap a small smile on her face.

"I'm very well Marchioness. Forgive me, I had completely forgotten my gathering tonight. I was distracted by the thought of seeing your Elizabeth again." He smiled one of his warm and fake smiles as she approached them

"You're as charming as your father Ciel. I'm leaving her in your care while I head into town." Elizabeth looked at her mother with questioning eyes.

"Why are you going into town mother?"

"Oh I just have to pick up a few things. You're brother and father are here though, my dear. I'll return before the party." She gave them a curt nod and headed back into the manor.

"I don't like that Ciel. She's keeping something from us." Elizabeth tried to follow her mother but Ciel pulled her back.

"Lizzie, she's a very skilled woman. I'm sure she can head into town on her own." He held her face in his hands and watched as her expression changed from concerned to relaxed. She took his hands off of her face and held them down at her sides.

"I think a party will be nice tonight. All I've been doing is training." She held his hand as they slowly walked back up to the Manor.

"You know for someone who has seemed to master the art of fencing you still train an excessive amount." Ciel followed her into the Manor and they leisurely walked the long hallway.

"I don't think I could ever master fencing and it isn't just that. We take pride in certain skills as a family." She felt Ciel pull her back and into a side alcove. He pushed her against the wall and pulled her flush against him as he squeezed into the small space with her. He tilted her head back and kissed her neck. He wanted to disappear with her this instant but knew it was not possible, "Ciel." She uttered before grabbing his hair and pulling his head up to kiss his lips.

"I'm sure they are around here somewhere, Marquis Midford." Sebastian's voice came hushed from down the hall and Elizabeth would have gasped if her mouth hadn't been covered by Ciel's. They listened to the footsteps as they passed the hallway they were in and continued kissing each other feverishly.

"We have to go." Ciel murmured to her as he slowly pulled away. She closed her eyes and nodded. They composed themselves and with a last look at each other hurried down the hallway.

The entered into the main hall and saw Sebastian casually discussing the parties menu with Elizabeth's father and brother. Edward scowled at Ciel as they approached but Alexis pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Ah, Ciel, you need to stop growing or you will soon be bursting through the roof." Alexis let his nephew go as he soon realized he couldn't breathe.

"I don't think I'll be getting much taller." Ciel smiled at them and then turned to his Sebastian, "What time are the guests arriving tonight, Sebastian?"

"In four hours my lord. Shall I begin the setup in the dining room?" Sebastian gave his usually squinty eyed smiled and waited for Ciel's orders.

"Yes and also show the Lord and Marquis to their rooms. I promised Lady Elizabeth I would show her the new pool table in the first floor study." It was probably the worst lie he could think of but the Marquis adored him and wouldn't argue, "We'll reconvene after you're settled in." Ciel gave Elizabeth's father one last toothy grin before ushering her down the hallway ahead of them.

"The new pool table you say?" Elizabeth snickered. Ciel smacked her on her backside and she sucked air in between her teeth before laughing again.

"It was all I could think of because we were already in the garden." He rolled his eyes.

"You know my father and brother are going to immediately come back down here once they've put their bags in the guest rooms." She linked her arm with his as began to pick up the pace down the hallway.

"Yes I do," he threw the door at the end of the hallway open and closed it directly behind him, "but I'm going to steal as many moments with you as I can Elizabeth Midford because the plan I had for our visit is slowly," he moved closer to her as she began to back up, "crumbling," her backside hit the edge of the pool table, "to pieces." He pressed himself against her and she smiled cheekily before looking away. He nuzzled his head into her hair breathing in her scent and then exhaling next to her ear causing her to giggle.

"You're much more affectionate than before." She whispered as he carefully lifted her onto the table.

"Things are different now." He whispered back and began to kiss her jaw line, "I'll just have to find a way to distract all of your lovely family and my many guests so I can have some quality time with you." Ciel tried to hike up Elizabeth's dress but she grabbed his hand.

"It's too dangerous." She kissed his hand and he grunted in response. He could feel the heat on the back of his neck growing as he thought more and more about this idiotic gathering that would soon take place. Maybe he could get Sebastian to lock everyone in the main hall while he and Elizabeth slipped away, he thought. Elizabeth slowly pushed against him and slid off the table to be standing in front of him once again, "We'll find a way," Her face was blank but there was a devilish look in her eye that made him internally moan. They had poisoned each other that day two months ago and he was sure he would never feel the same.

"Let's head back before I put you back on that table." He sighed and took her under his arm.

Three Hours Later

Ciel sat in one of the armed chairs that lined the main hall. He was snapping a pocket watch open and closed out of boredom. Francis had taken Elizabeth as soon as they came back from the study to practice her fencing. He watched as Lizzie sparred against her mother over and over again. Francis had come back from her town trip in a fickle mood and insisted her daughter continue training. Lizzie moved gracefully from one side of the room to the other and repeatedly one each match. Francis was not giving in though.

"Again, Elizabeth." Francis shouted but her daughter had had enough. She threw down her sword and ripped off her mask throwing it on the ground again.

"This- is- completely- insane." She tried to steady her breath as she began to pace, "I have been sparring since one and the party is going to start in less than an hour. I need to get ready, mother." She stopped and stared at her mother with her arms out at her sides.

"This is more important—"

"I am done!" Elizabeth shouted but Francis ignored her and came at her with her sword drawn. Ciel stood up and was ready to run in the middle of them when his fiancé did something he had never seen her do. She back flipped away from her mother and then propelled herself with another jump onto the thick banister, landing in a crouching position, "I said I'm done." Her voice was calm now and Francis took her sword back to her side.

"I'll accept that." Her mother placed her sword down and turned to Sebastian who came and retrieved their swords and masks. Francis had not even broke into a sweat during their session although Lizzie's hair was pasted to her forehead, "We'll meet the two of you in the dining room in an hour then." Francis said curtly before exiting down the hallway toward the garden. Elizabeth jumped off the banister and bent over with her hands on her knees. She began to rip off her top fencing gear but left the bottoms on.

"Sebastian, please prepare me a bath." She was still out of breath. Ciel crossed the room towards her as Sebastian ascended the stairs with their fencing gear.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and began to pace around with her hands behind her head like she was trying to open up her lungs.

"There is something wrong with her. I never train that hard or that long before an event. Either she's loosing it or something happened in town today and she isn't telling me." Elizabeth was growing angrier by the second. She let out an annoyed scream and began to stomp up the stairs. Ciel followed her in amusement as he had never seen her angry at her mother.

"Your bath is ready Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian smiled from down the hallway but Elizabeth just continued stomping towards him. Ciel leaned against the wall as he watched her walk away until she stopped.

"Well, are you coming?" She turned her head slightly and Ciel moved himself off the wall. He cocked an eyebrow at Sebastian who simply kept smiling before closing the door behind them. Ciel watched as Lizzie continued her rant while undressing. He locked the door before taking a seat in one of the vanity stools and smiled to himself.

"I am furious with her. She has a one track mind about everything and completely disregards other people," Elizabeth through off her fencing shirt and ripped off her undershirt. She turned to Ciel topless and lifted her shoulders in annoyance, "I mean I'm not a vain person Ciel, yes I do like to look presentable at an event my fiancé is hosting," she stripped off her sporting shoes and pulled off her fencing pants standing in front of him now completely naked, "but is it too much to ask to give me an hour to get ready? And now I don't even have that!" She yelled and looked at him for some sort of validation but he kept staring at her with confused and enticed eyes.

"Have I ever mentioned how irresistible I find you when you're angry?" He leaned forward to put his elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his hand. She rolled her eyes and he sat back confused again. She slowly got into the bath and smacked the water with her hand.

"Not now, Ciel. I'm fuming." It was a fair point and he got up to move the stool he was sitting on. He placed it at the head of the tub and ran his hands through her hair. She dipped her head under the water and when she came back up he ran his hands through her hair once more.

"Alright I'll give up on my pursuit of your body-for now," He stressed the last part by leaning down and murmuring in her ear, "but when were you going to tell me that one of your skills was acrobatics?" He sat back up as he began to rub her shoulders. She bent her neck to try to rub her cheek against his hand before letting out a sigh.

"I just figured you'd find out when the time was right."

"So I'm not the only one with secrets?" He smirked to himself but she smacked his hands away in aggravation.

"I would hardly compare back flips to having a demon for a butler." She muttered and crossed her arms.

"I'm just joking, Lizzie." He placed his hands back on her shoulders and relaxed, "Besides you still seem to like Sebastian."

"Well he's harmless now!" She hissed and his response was a laugh.

"I hope you stay angry all evening, Elizabeth, it's simply a sight to see." He kissed her on the cheek before standing up, "I have to get dressed so I'll meet you down stairs." She continued to scowl and he gave out one more laugh before leaving her to sulk.

Ciel continued laughing down the hallway and into his bedroom. He hadn't found something this funny- no- adorable? Was it that he found her anger cute as well? Her raw rage was arousing but her continued pouting and stewing was precious. He wiped the tears from his eyes after nearly laughing himself into a fit and headed over to his bed where Sebastian had laid out his suit. He took off his shirt and pants and stood next to his bed surveying the suit. There was blue stitching around the end of the sleeves that matched his eye and he knew he must have been Sebastian's doing. He let out a yawn and continued to stare at his clothes. He honestly did not want to get dressed. He was seriously considering walking around his party in his underwear. Sure, news would spread all over the country side that the Earl Phantomhive had lost his mind, but it would be a small price to pay for comfort. Before he could bend down to begin dressing himself he felt a small hand brush his side and rub unintentionally over his branding. He looked over his shoulder and was met with a pair of emerald eyes.

"Elizabeth—" His voice was cut off as he felt her other hand dip into the front of his underwear and wrap her fingers around him. He moaned lightly at her warm touch but spun around and removed her from him with his eye flicking back and forth.

"I don't like how you don't take me seriously when I'm angry and for that I'm going to torment you." She stood in front of him wrapped in a white towel with her hair still wet and twisted over her shoulder. She had a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh really? Isn't it _dangerous_ you being in here?" He smirked back. Torture and torment were his game not hers. He watched her eyes and thought for a moment she might relent but she didn't. However from staring at her he could tell she didn't know what her next move was and because she didn't know her next move she became frustrated again, "I don't think you want to start this game, Lizzie." He reached down and caressed the back of her neck pulling her closer to him but she resisted.

"I know how to push your buttons Earl Phantomhive just as well as you know how to push mine." She gave him one last glare before leaving his room. Ciel tried to stop from smiling but he couldn't. Tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
